The Minecraft Saga: The Heroes Awakening
by Alpha39
Summary: Michael and Amanda who have escaped from their orphanage have encountered many problems for a few years,One Day while hunting Michael comes across a man named Sky, who later enrolls them into the Sky army. Now in the Sky Army Michael and Amanda will uncover secrets Minecraftia holds for them. OCS EXCEPTED


Alpha: Hey guys Alpha here, sorry this Chapter came out so late I have school so it's going to be tough squeezing in Fanfiction and School

Alpha: Anyways without further ado enjoy the Prologue of: The Minecraft Saga: The Heroes Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Mojang (or Microsoft whichever company has Minecraft) nor do I own Minecraft, All OCS and Youtubers belong to their desired owner

Prologue Part 1out of 2

3rd POV

It was dark night in Arkia, children were sleeping, Parents were doing taxes, Guards were patrolling, and the Mayor was signing documents. In one house slept a family of 4, a father, a mother, and their Daughter. They also had a son whose destiny was greater than all of them combined. Over the village was a hovercraft. "Are they ready yet?" A shady man said to his 2nd in command. "Yes sir the troops are ready to be deployed" The man said. "We are just waiting for the signal" Below the spaceship two guards were guarding the gate. "Man this job is boring" Guard #1 Said, "Nothing exciting happens at all" "Well the job may be boring but the pay is worth it" Guard #2 said, "Just bought myself a Oak wood TV" "Nice" Guard #1 High fived. There was a sound coming from the alleyway. "Hey did you hear that" Guard #1 said, "It came from the alleyway" The two guards then left their post to investigate the sound. When they went to the alleyway the saw a person dressed in a black cloak holding flint n steel. "Excuse me sir"Guard #1 said pointing his lance toward the figure, "I'm going to have to ask you to put down the flint n steel and come with us. "First off I'm not a sir" The figure turned around and lowered their hood to reveal a long brown haired girl, "I'm a Ms." The men lowered their spears with drool oozing from their mouths. "And second off" she said. She then quickly sprinted up to Guard #1 and kicked him off his legs; she then quickly pulled out a dagger and stabbed his knees. Guard #2 who had snapped out of trance lunged toward her but the girl quickly stepped out of the way; Guard #2 then collided with the wall, the girl then picked up his lance and rammed it into his head. "Oh my god y-you killed him" Guard #1 said fearfully. The Girl then put back on the hood grabbed the flint n steel and set Guard #1 on fire, also with the wooden house they were near. The Guard screamed in Pain asking for mercy but she just stood there emotionless. As the fire Spread people started to notice and panic soon the whole village was on fire.

"Mom, Dad the house is on fire", a 12 year old girl screamed from the other side of the door. The father then opened one eye to see that the bedside table was on fire. "Oh Crap" the father yelled kicking the table, "Anna get up now everything is on fire!" Anna opened her eyes to see her husband stomping out the fire, she then screamed. "Christopher how did this happen!?" she asked jumping out of the bed. "I don't know!" Two heard then heard a little girl scream, they then looked at each other with wide eyes. "Mira!" they yelled in unison. Christopher then yanked opened the door to see a man in black holding a sword walking up to Mira. "Stay away from her" Christopher said grabbing and throwing the man down the stairs. "Mira are you ok" Anna asked. She nodded the 3 ran down the stairs purposefully stepping on the intruder. When the three stepped outside they saw everything they knew and loved in flames. "My god this is terrible" Anna said. "Alright is everyone here" Christopher asked. The three of them then realized something. "Michael!" they said in unison. "They looked at the burning building. "Anna, Mira I love you both" Christopher said. "Daddy what are you talking about" Mira asked. Without hesitation he ran back inside the house. "CHRISTOPHER NO" Anna yelled on top of her lungs. Just then the window opened a young boy came out of it, The Mother ran and caught the boy before he hit the ground. "Michael ok" she said hugging him tightly. "Daddy" he said with tears rolling down his eyes. Before she can respond a group of people surrounded the three. "Hey lady" one of them said " If you come with us then only one person dies" Anna stood there and then looked at Mira and Michael with tears rolling down from their faces. She smiled. "If I come with you" she said, "let my children go" The 3 men looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "Mommy don't do this" Mira said grabbing her shirt, "We love you!" "We've already lost Daddy" Michael cried, "and we don't want to lose you!" "I'll be fine" she said handing Michael to Mira with a tear in her eye. Then suddenly a blade went right through her. She fell to her knees with her children looking at her with Feared faces."I love you both" She said before closing her eyes permanently


End file.
